Le Triumvirat de Puissance
by Leena Asakura
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une trilogie de Polaris 3/3 -- Après être partis pendant des mois, Dragon, Griffin et Phoenix reviennent à Hogwarts pour vaincre celui qui a autrefois ruiné leurs vies et finalement trouver la maison à laquelle ils appartiennent.
1. Le Retour de Griffin

**Disclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction. 

**Résumé** : Suite de Destin : Après être partis pendant quelques mois, Draco, Griffin, et Phoenix reviennent à Hogwarts pour vaincre celui qui a autrefois ruiné leur vie, et pour finalement trouver la maison à laquelle ils appartiennent

Alors… voici donc la suite de '**Destin**', qui est la suite de '**La trahison'** tout étant écrit par le même auteur bien sûr, je vous conseille donc de lire les deux premiers auparavant… (et toutes les autres fics que j'ai traduite bien sûr ^_^)  

------

**Le Triumvirat de Puissance.**

------

Chapitre 1 : Le Retour de Griffin 

------

De la douce pluie tombait sur Hogsmeade, le petit village était silencieux puisqu'il était très tôt dans la matinée. Personne ne bougeait, tout le monde était encore en train de dormir dans leurs lits confortables. Un chat était en train de lécher ses pattes lorsqu'une ombre tomba sur le petit animal, l'effrayant. Une grande silhouette, habillé d'une épaisse cape verte sombre, en train de regarder les rues silencieuses, se demandant combien de temps il leur restait avant que les forces des ténèbres commencent leurs attaques. Il avait surveillé le temps, et il supposait qu'il ne leur restait que quelques jours de paix avant que l'enfer ne descende sur terre. La silhouette se tourna légèrement lorsque la première porte s'ouvrit, et qu'un homme à moitié endormi commença à se diriger vers la petite boutique qu'il possédait. Le sorcier ne lui paya aucune attention, et la silhouette se détourna simplement de lui, et prit le chemin qui le mènerait à son ancienne école. 

Cela lui prit pratiquement une vingtaine de minutes pour atteindre le sol de Hogwarts, ses pas étaient grands et confiants, il a perdu il y a longtemps la timidité de sa jeunesse. Il s'arrêta juste à l'extérieur de la propriété, il pouvait facilement détecter les anciennes protections entourant le bâtiments. Elles étaient puissantes, très puissants, mais ils commençaient à s'user autour des coins, avec l'aide de ses amis, ils seraient capables de se concentrer. Clignant des yeux, il reposa son regard sur le château se tenant en face de lui, et il poussa la lourde grille pour l'ouvrir. Il entra, sentant le petit changement dans les protections alors qu'elles acceptaient sa présence dans l'ancienne école. Ses yeux se rétrécissant, il s'arrêta pour un court moment, et eut un petit sourire. Alors, c'était comme ça que Dumbledore savait les choses, les protections semblaient être connectées à lui. Il ne comprenait pas comment c'était fait, mais il aurait plus de temps pour le vérifier. Il vit de la lumière dans la hutte de Hagrid, mais il continua rapidement vers l'école. Même s'il aimait beaucoup le demi-géant, il ne voulait pas discuter avec lui maintenant, il voulait quitter la pluie et entrer dans le chaleureux château. 

Les couloirs étaient vides lorsqu'il entra finalement dans le bâtiment. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'était attendu à autre chose. Il se souvint de ses vieux jours d'école, quand il avait aimé dormir là, une des nombreuses choses qu'il dut abandonner en faveur de son entraînement. Silencieusement, il alla dans la Grande Salle. Quelques professeurs étaient déjà là, en train d'avaler leurs cafés inconsciemment. Le seul qui leva les yeux fut Snape, il ne fut pas non plus surpris par ça, l'homme avait toujours été extrêmement suspicieux. Les yeux du Maître de Potions s'étrécirent lorsqu'il vit la silhouette avec une cape se tenant aux portes menant à la Grande Salle. Elle semblait attendre que quelqu'un fasse part de sa venue. Il se leva brusquement, attirant l'attention des autres. 

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Les autres professeurs se retournèrent également pour lui faire face, et il abaissa lentement la capuche qui dissimulait son visage. De petits cris passèrent à la table, et le garçon en face d'eux abaissa légèrement sa tête. « Professeur Snape, professeurs. »

L'homme aux cheveux sombres serra ses lèvres. « Monsieur Weasley, à quoi devons-nous cette visite inattendue ? »

Le jeune homme le regarda calmement, ignorant la voix sèche que l'homme avait utilisée. « Inattendue ? Je ne dirai pas ça, après tout, nous avions promis que la prochaine fois que nous nous verrions, cela serait pour combattre à vos côtés. »

Beaucoup de professeurs pâlirent à ces mots, une porte sur le côté de la salle s'ouvrit finalement et le directeur entra. Son visage était calme, mais les yeux aiguisés de Ron pouvaient détecter une once d'inquiétude et de détermination. « Bienvenue Monsieur Weasley, je suppose que la bataille se rapproche ? »

Ron acquiesça légèrement. « En effet, directeur. »

Le vieil homme soupira et s'assit. Les autres professeurs firent de même alors que Ron alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffindor, occupant une des places les plus proches de la porte. Lentement, les étudiants commencèrent à rentrer dans la grande pièce, beaucoup d'entre eux remarquèrent la silhouette silencieuse assise à la table des Gryffindors, enveloppée d'une cape épaisse. 

La salle était exceptionnellement silencieuse, et tous ceux qui entraient savaient que quelque chose d'inhabituel s'était produite. Parmi les jeunes membres Gryffindors, certains regardèrent Ron curieusement alors qu'ils essayaient de dire quelque chose à l'adolescent silencieux. Finalement, ils furent épargnés par ça lorsqu'une jeune fille aux cheveux roux entra dans la grande pièce. Elle, comme tout le monde avant elle, regarda l'étrange salle silencieuse. Lorsqu'elle remarqua la silhouette assise à la table des Gryffindor, elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise alors qu'elle fonçait vers lui. Ron regarda avec quelque chose ressemblant à de l'amusement alors que sa petite sœur sauta par-dessus la table, et il l'attrapa facilement dans ses bras forts. 

« Allons, allons, Ginny, je doute que tes compagnons vont vraiment apprécier que tu jettes leur petit déjeuner par-dessus la table. »

La jeune fille lui donna un petit coup sur l'une de ses épaules alors qu'elle enfonçait sa tête dans l'autre. « Espèce d'idiot ! Nous étions tous inquiets pour toi. Où étais-tu ? »

Ron sourit légèrement, tout en la mettant sur ses genoux. « C'est une longue histoire, Ginny, et puisque je sais que Dumbledore veut au moins une explication, je vais attendre que vous soyez tous ensemble. »

Ginny acquiesça, comprenant, mais elle ne voulait encore quitter l'étreinte de son frère. « Est-ce que tu as envoyé un hibou à maman et papa ? »

Ron leva un sourcil. « Gin, je viens juste de rentrer, je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. »

La jeune fille leva finalement les yeux de son épaule et se renfrogna. « Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Ils vont vouloir savoir que tu es là ! »

Ron leva ses yeux au ciel, mais ne fit aucun mouvement montrant qu'il allait bouger de son siège, et cela n'aurait pas été si facile en considérant que Ginny était encore sur ses genoux. Par chance pour lui, sa réponse fut coupée lorsque les Gryffindors de cinquièmes années les rejoignirent à la table. Le garçon aux cheveux roux leva les yeux vers eux, et vit facilement la prudence dans leurs yeux. Levant un sourcil vers ses anciens camarades, l'adolescent leur sourit. « Détendez-vous, je ne vais pas devenir fou et tout détruire sans bonne raison. »

Alors que les autres adolescents lui rendirent difficilement son sourire, Ginny glissa de ses genoux et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. « J'ai entendu parler de ce qui était arrivé, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Ron se tourna vers elle et acquiesça légèrement. « Je vais bien maintenant, cela a été très dur pendant un moment, sachant que je n'avais plus le Professeur Villjé vers qui me tourner. Mais j'ai… nous avons réussi. » Il serra ses lèvres. « Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de choix, quelque chose comme ça ne doit plus jamais arriver, nous aurions pu blesser quelqu'un en dehors des Death-Eaters. »

Tous restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, la plupart ne regardant même pas la nourriture se tenant devant eux, ne se sentant pas suffisamment biens pour manger. Lorsque le petit déjeuner arriva à sa fin, Dumbledore se leva de son siège et sourit légèrement aux étudiants. « Comme je suis sûr que vous l'avez remarqué, Mr Weasley est revenu à l'école après une absence de plus de un an. Au nom de la faculté, j'aimerai que nous accueillions bien nos anciens étudiants. 

Les professeurs levèrent tous leur coupe pour l'adolescent, alors que la plupart des étudiants firent de même. Ron regarda dans la pièce, voyant les visages heureux des enfants allant à cette école. En les voyant si libres et heureux, il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il avait traversé une période si difficile. Cela lui fit penser que toute sa souffrance et sa persévérance n'étaient pas vaines s'il réussissait à les protéger. Non, Voldemort n'aura pas une chance contre eux, il ne le permettrait pas. 

Il fut sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une présence chaude passer dans son esprit. « Tu n'es pas seul Griffin. Nous sommes sur la route. »

Souriant, le garçon aux cheveux roux se leva et suivit le professeur McGonagall hors de la Grande Salle, vers le bureau du Directeur. Non, il ne serait plus jamais seul. Son frère et sa sœur seront toujours là, et maintenant, le jour de la fin approchait, le jour où ils combattraient tous ensemble à nouveau. 

------

Et voilà… fin du premier chapitre… Donc vous avez le droit de laisser des reviews… puisqu'il y aura aussi une comparaison des reviews anglaises/ françaises reçue… comme pour gardien… (on gagne d'une pour l'instant !!! ^_^ * Leena qui saute partout * ) 

Enfin bon … cliquer en bas à gauche… 


	2. Le Retour de Phoenix

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction. 

Et voilà la suite tant demandée !!! J'espère que cela vous plaira 

------

**Chapitre 02 : Le retour de Phoenix**

------

Le bureau de Dumbledore fut rapidement rempli de personnes à la fois heureuses et anxieuses. Griffin avait satisfait la demande de sa sœur et avait écrit un petit mot à ses parents pour les laisser savoir qu'il était de retour à Hogwarts. Fawkes lui-même était parti délivrer ce message alors que Ron s'installait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, attendant que ses professeurs arrivent. 

Alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, Ron chercha la connexion qu'il entretenait avec ses amis, et avec une petite poussée, il ouvrit le lien qui les reliait. 

'Pourquoi mettez-vous si longtemps ? Je suis sur le point de subir une inquisition là.'

Le petit rire de Phoenix atteignit son esprit. 'Aw, allez Griffin, cela ne peut pas être si mal. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu es celui qui vit le plus près de Hogwarts.'

La voix fatiguée de Dragon interrompit leur conversation. 'J'ai voyagé toute la nuit, Griffin, alors arrête de te plaindre. Je suis pratiquement là.'

Ron grogna doucement. 'Oui, oui, dépêchez-vous, c'est tout, je ne veux simplement pas…'

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement, et l'adolescent brisa la connexion, se retournant rapidement avec un juron sur ses lèvres. Il n'eut pas la chance d'articuler un mot avant que des bras l'enveloppent dans une étreinte brisante. Par chance, ses sens lui dirent que sa mère était celle qui était en train de l'étreindre comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, sinon, cela aurait pu très rapidement dégénérer. Durant les quelques mois où ils n'avait pas été là, il s'était entraîner à attaquer sans arrière-pensée, et il n'aurait pas voulu utiliser tout ce qu'il avait appris pour blesser sa mère. Levant les yeux de son épaule, il regarda son père entrer suivit par la plupart de ses frères. Percy n'était pas là ainsi que Charlie. Ils étaient probablement tous deux au travail, et n'avaient pas pu partir lorsqu'ils avaient entendu qu'il était de retour. Retournant son attention sur sa mère, qui était lentement en train de couper sa réserve d'air, Griffin retira gentiment mais fermement ses armes de son cou, et la pinça rapidement au niveau de la joue avant qu'elle ait la chance de protester.

L'adolescent aux cheveux roux se dirigea rapidement vers le reste de sa famille, secouant des mains avec ses frères et étreignant son père, poussant pendant tout ce temps Phoenix et Dragon de se dépêcher. Lorsqu'il fut finalement autorisé à regarder ailleurs que sa famille surexcitée, il remarqua que Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau, McGonagall et Snape se tenant sur ses côtés. Soupirant, l'adolescent s'assit juste en face du directeur, et attendit calmement que les autres suivent son exemple. Une fois que tous furent installés, et que Dumbledore ait servit une tasse de thé chaude pour tout le monde, le vieux sorcier commença à parler. 

« Et bien, Mr Weasley, nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt. »

Ron se rassit dans sa chaise, et acquiesça légèrement. « J'imagine. »

Dumbledore leva un sourcil. « Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que Voldemort va bientôt attaqu ? »

Griffin acquiesça calmement. « Bien sûr. »

Snape le fixa. « Et comment en êtes-vous si sûr, Weasley ? »

L'adolescent lui sourit légèrement, ses yeux emplis d'amusement étaient visiblement la cause du malaise de l'homme. « C'est à nous de le savoir et à vous de le découvrir, professeur. »

Avant que l'homme ne puisse se jeter sur lui, McGonagall intervint. « Nous, Mr Weasley ? Est-ce que les deux autres viennent ? »

Les yeux de Ron semblèrent ailleurs pendant un instant, avant qu'il acquiesce avec résolution. « Ils sont tous deux sur le chemin, mais cela va leur prendre quelques heures pour arriver ici. »

Se tournant vers le directeur, l'adolescent le regarda sérieusement. « Vous devriez peut-être prévenir Sirius que Dragon va être là dans la soirée. Les parents de Phoenix aimeraient probablement savoir ce qui se passe pour elle également. »

Le vieil homme hocha de la tête, mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever. Lorsque Ron leva un sourcil, demandant pourquoi il ne bougeait pas, Dumbledore mit ses mains en face de lui, et le regarda sérieusement. 

« Vous semblez être très sûr qu'il y ait une attaque à Hogwarts. J'aimerais savoir tout ce que vous savez là-dessus pour que nous puissions nous y préparer correctement. »

Griffin le regarda durement pendant un moment, atteignant silencieusement ses amis. 'Hey, les gars, le vieil homme me pose des questions sur la bataille qui arrive. Que dois-je lui dire ?'

La voix de Dragon fut la première à lui répondre 'Dis-lui simplement que nous le savons parce que je l'ai vu dans une de mes visions.'

La voix de Phoenix joignit leur conversation. 'Je suis d'accord avec Dragon. C'est le moyen le plus facile pour expliquer, et ce n'est pas comme si nous mentions là-dessus. Après tout, nous avons vu arriver ça dans une vision tout d'abord.' 

Ron acquiesça légèrement, et reporta son attention sur les personnes assises autour de lui. Ils le regardaient tous avec espérance, attendant visiblement sa réponse. « Il n'y a pas vraiment grand-chose à dire, directeur. Dragon a eut une de ses visions sur Voldemort. Elle montrait les Death-Eaters et Voldemort venant à Hogwarts. Nous sommes pratiquement sûr que c'était durant la fête de fin d'année puisque les bannières étaient suspendues, et que la Grande Salle était décorée. »

McGonagall se renfrogna. « Cela ne veut toujours pas dire que cela va arriver dans deux semaines. Cela pourrait être après tout l'année prochaine. »

Griffin leva un sourcil mais acquiesça tout de même. « Bien sûr. »

Bill parla pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé. « Tu ne le penses pas. »

Ron se retourna pour faire face à son frère aîné. « Tu as raison, je suis pratiquement sûr que cela aura lieu dans deux semaines, mais je ne peux pas vraiment vous donner une bonne raison. C'est simplement une sensation que nous avons eue depuis un moment. »

La voix froide de Snape traversa la pièce. « Donc, vous avez accouru ici, annonçant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres va attaquer dans peu de temps, et vous n'en êtes pas sûr ? C'est typique des Gryffindors. »

Ron sourit. « En fait, nous nous comportons exactement comme des Slytherins, professeur. Après tout, nous ne voudrions pas être surpris, n'est-ce pas ? Je préfère personnellement être prêt s'il va attaquer, mais bien sûr, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi, je partirai simplement et je dirai à Phoenix et Dragon qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de venir ici. »

Tous fixèrent Snape avant de reporter leur attention sur Ron. Dumbledore secoua légèrement sa tête, et servit à tous une coupe de thé. « Nous sommes heureux de votre avertissement M. Weasley, et votre aide sera des plus importante dans cette guerre. » Il avala une gorgée de son thé alors qu'il caressait distraitement la tête de Fawkes. « Si la bataille se rapproche, alors je vais devoir rassembler autant de personne que je le peux. Je dois commencer à envoyer des messages. »

Tous acquiescèrent, et se levèrent, comprenant la dissolution silencieuse dans la voix du vieil homme. A la requête de Dumbledore, les deux professeurs restèrent avec lui pour l'aider alors que les Weasley quittaient le bureau ensemble. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la Tour de Gryffindor, qui était pratiquement vide puisque la plupart des étudiants étaient encore en classe. Une fois que le portrait se ferma derrière eux, la famille entière se tourna vers Griffin. 

« Ron, où étais-tu ? »

« Nous avons été si inquiets ! »

« N'aurais-tu pas pu simplement nous hibouer pour nous dire que tu allais bien ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

L'adolescent leva rapidement ses mains en défense. « Calmez-vous, je promets que je vous expliquerais tout, mais là, j'aimerai m'installer »

Tous acquiescèrent avec reluctance, ne semblant pas heureux de ne pas pouvoir le voir, mais Ron n'y fit aucune attention et alla rapidement dans la chambre où il avait séjourné il y a quelques mois. Il sortit un petit sac de ses robes, et murmura un mot, lui rendant sa taille normale. Il déballa rapidement ses quelques possessions, choisissant de laisser tous ces livres dans le sac. Après tout, il ne savait pas combien de temps il resterait ici, et il ne préférait pas risquer que quelqu'un voit tous ces vieux livres. 

Une fois qu'il eut fini, Ron marcha vers la porte, sachant que toute sa famille l'attendait en bas des escaliers. Il fut pratiquement hors de la chambre lorsqu'un petit bruit venant de la fenêtre l'arrêta net. Se retournant d'un coup, il sentit un petit sourire se former sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit la magnifique silhouette d'un phoenix se tenant à la fenêtre ouverte. 

Ohhhh mon dieu… tant de reviews !!!! 37 !!!!!! what a great start !!!! Pratiquement autant que les anglais… (embrasse ses lecteurs partout) 

Bon sinon… j'ai pas la moindre idée de quand sera le suivant… sûrement dans deux ou trois semaines.. on verra… j'espère avant… 


	3. Réunion

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction.

-------

Chapitre 3 : Réunion

-------

Le regard de Griffin se fixa sur l'oiseau, et le garçon fit un petit sourire. Tendant son bras vers le magnifique phoenix, le garçon parla doucement. « Il était temps que tu arrives là, tu m'as beaucoup manqué. »

L'oiseau chanta doucement et vola sur son bras, s'installant confortablement sur le membre résistant. Ron entendit la voix calme de son amie dans sa tête. 'Je ne suis pas en retard, n'est-ce pas ? Dragon n'est pas encore là. En plus, l'inquisition n'était pas si dure, ils n'ont pas vraiment eu la chance de te demander beaucoup de choses.'

Ron renifla, et sortit de la pièce. 'C'est toi qui le dis, j'ai pensé que c'était horrible.'

Hermione se mit à rire. 'Je vois qu'en quelques mois, ta sociabilité ne s'est pas beaucoup améliorée. Tu n'aime toujours pas avoir une conversation intelligente avec les gens.'

'Phoenix ! C'était pas sympa.'

L'oiseau chanta à nouveau, et sauta de son bras, alors que le garçon ouvrait la porte menant à la salle commune où sa famille l'attendait. Ils se tournèrent tous vers l'étrange duo lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Se renfrognant, ils jetèrent tous un coup d'œil au Phoenix. Voyant la suspicion dans leurs yeux, l'oiseau secoua légèrement la tête et avec un petit pop, Hermione fut debout à côté de Ron. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil envers les changements qui étaient arrivés à son amie. Elle portait maintenant ses cheveux en queue de cheval, sa peau était bronzée, et elle avait remplacé sa robe sombre qu'elle avait autrefois l'habitude de porter, par un short et un débardeur. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. 

« C'est bon d'être de retour, même s'il fait trop froid pour moi. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers Ron, et embrassa doucement sa joue. « Tu m'as manqué, mon ami, cela fait un bout de temps depuis que nous nous sommes vus. »

Le grand adolescent lui rendit son sourire et l'étreignit, la tenant près de son torse. « C'est bon de te revoir aussi, Phoenix. Maintenant, si seulement Dragon essayait de se dépêcher un peu, nous pourrions commencer à vraiment planifier. »

Le sourire de Hermione s'agrandit et elle se tourna pour faire face à la famille Weasley, les accueillant avec un hochement de tête. Les regardant de là, assis ensemble, lui rappelait ses propres parents. Avant de partir, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu la chance de se rapprocher à nouveau d'eux. Ce fait, même si cela la blessait, n'était pas vraiment nouveau, et elle avait commencé à le ressentir dès qu'elle avait reçu sa lettre d'Hogwarts. Ils n'étaient simplement plus capables de comprendre beaucoup de choses de sa vie, et même si elle les aimerait toujours, elle savait qu'ils ne seraient jamais aussi proches qu'auparavant. 

« Griffin, est-ce que quelqu'un a été avertir mes parents ? Je leur ai envoyé une lettre il y a quelques jours, mais je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quand ils la recevront. 

Ron acquiesça légèrement. « Dumbledore va s'occuper d'eux et de Sirius. »

La jeune fille leva un sourcil. « Et les Potter ? »

Ron serra ses mâchoires. « C'est à Dragon de décider, Phoenix. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant un petit moment, communicant sans aucuns mots, avant que Phoenix hoche de la tête, signalant qu'elle acceptait, puis elle alla s'asseoir en face de Ginny. Ron la suivis après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, sachant que sa famille ne le laisserait pas partir avant que leur curiosité ne soit satisfaite. 

------

Pas très loin de là, un garçon aux cheveux noirs apparut de nulle part. Il portait un jean sombre, et un tee-shirt. Il aurait pu apparaître plus près de Hogwarts, mais il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose avant de retourner à l'école où ses deux meilleurs amis l'attendaient. L'adolescent leva les yeux et regarda la maison en face de lui. Il pouvait clairement sentir les énergies de ses parents venant de cet endroit, et il savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux à la maison. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry se dirigea avec reluctance vers la maison et cogna doucement à la porte. Un petit elfe de maison répondit et le regarda curieusement. 

« Est-ce que Treatty peut vous aider, monsieur ? »

L'adolescent sourit légèrement au petit être. « Je voudrais parler à Mr et Mrs Potter, s'il vous plaît. »

L'elfe fit un petit hochement de tête, et ouvrit un peu plus la porte pour l'autoriser à entrer. Une fois que la porte fut fermée derrière lui, Harry se tourna vers l'elfe de maison, qui était en train de le regarder avec un peu d'anxiété. « Treatty doit dire à maître et maîtresse que monsieur est là, quel nom doit donner Treatty à maître et maîtresse ? »

Harry y réfléchit pendant un moment. « Tu peux leur dire que Harry souhaite les voir. »

Les yeux de Treatty s'agrandirent. « Harry ? Jeune maître Harry Potter ? »

Le garçon leva un sourcil tout en acquiesçant. Le petit elfe sortit rapidement hors de la pièce, se disant à elle-même qu'elle devant avertir maître et maîtresse que le jeune maître était là. Dragon ricana légèrement et se dit qu'il était probablement mieux pour le petit être qu'il lui ait dit qu'il était simplement Dragon, elle ne serait pas devenue hystérique. 

Même pas cinq minutes plus tard, Harry entendit des portes se claquer quelque part au-dessus de sa tête, et s'adossa à la porte, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux vert sombre. Deux personnes dégringolèrent les escaliers pour s'arrêter d'un coup lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent. 

Dragon les regarda avec attention. Ils semblaient être en bonne santé, même s'il y avait un petit arrondi sur l'estomac de sa mère. Levant un sourcil, il la regarda de plus près, et sentit une seconde présence grandissante en elle. Soupirant légèrement, il se redressa, s'éloignant ainsi de la porte. 

« Je pense que des félicitations doivent être faites. Qu'est-ce que cela va être, un frère ou une sœur ? »

Sans lui répondre, Lily poussa un petit cri et se précipita dans ses bras. « Harry, oh, Harry, tu nous as tellement manqu ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Où étais-tu ? Est-ce que quelqu'un sait que tu es ici ? »

Dragon poussa un petit rire, et tapota gentiment la femme surexcitée sur son dos. « Allons, allons, mère, calmez-vous un peu, toute cette excitation ne peut pas être très bonne pour le bébé. »

Il la relâcha de son étreinte et se tourna pour en donner une à son père. L'homme le tint pendant un moment avant de reculer, passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme. « Tu nous as vraiment inquiété, fils. »

Dragon hocha de la tête, les regardant avec excuse. « Je suis désolé, mais il aurait été très difficile de garder contact là où j'étais. Cela aurait sans doute été pire puisque je n'aurai pas été capable de vous écrire fréquemment, et vous vous seriez encore plus inquiétés si les lettres n'étaient pas arrivées à temps. »

Les deux adultes acquiescèrent, et ensembles ils dirigèrent leur fils vers le salon ensoleillé où Treatty avait déjà préparé le thé. Tous s'installèrent et pendant quelques minutes, ils mangèrent en paix, sachant qu'ils allaient avoir une importante discussion mais faisant tout pour la retarder. 


	4. Réunion Familiale

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction.

Et voici le chapitre tant attendu !!!!!!!!! (whaouh plus de 100 reviews pour 3 chapitres ... s'évanouit Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ) Bon j'espère que vous avez été voir hp 3 moi perso j'y ai été, et c'était bien (bon à part qqtruc mais on peut pas tout avoir )

------

**Chapitre 4 : Réunion familiale**

------

Harry regarda calmement ses parents manger. Il avait eut beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à ce qui était arrivé, et il avait réalisé qu'il s'était un peu emporté sur ce qui s'était passé. Bien sûr, c'était compréhensible à cause des circonstances dans lesquelles ils s'étaient trouvés, mais il savait qu'il leur avait maintenant pardonné. Il remarqua que ses parents le regardaient jusqu'à ce que les doux mots de son père emplissent la pièce silencieuse.

« Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es très silencieux. »

L'adolescent leva les yeux et sourit légèrement. « Je vais bien, Papa, simplement un peu fatigué. J'ai simplement voyagé plus de vingt heures pour arriver ici, et je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de me reposer. Je suppose que cela commence à me rattraper. »

Sa mère le regarda, alarmée. « Vingt heures ? Es-tu devenu fou, Harry ? »

Le jeune sorcier soupira et secoua sa tête. « J'avais besoin d'arriver ici, maman, je peux me reposer lorsque je serai à Hogwarts. »

Mais ses mots furent perdus lorsque sa mère se leva, et attrapa fermement son bras musclé. « Oh, non, tu ne feras pas ça, tu vas aller tout de suite au lit, jeune homme. » Harry essaya de répondre, mais les mots ne passèrent pas ses lèvres alors que sa mère le tirait hors de son siège et commençait à le traîner hors du salon. « Pas de discussion non plus. »

Harry regarda en arrière vers son père, mais ce dernier ne fit que secouer sa tête avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Il n'allait pas interférer lorsque sa femme était en mode mère poule. Pendant un instant, Dragon considéra dégager la main emprisonnant son bras, mais après quelques secondes de réflexion, il laissa tomber. Cela ne valait pas le coup, et il pourrait blesser sa mère sans le vouloir. Soupirant, il se laissa pousser dans une pièce, pensant que Gryffin et Phoenix auraient à attendre encore quelques heures avant qu'il ne soit à Hogwarts.

Regardant la pièce, il fut surpris par la vue qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Il s'était attendu à une chambre d'ami, mais, ce qu'il découvrit était bien différent. La pièce avait visiblement était faite avec beaucoup d'attention, et avec les couleurs de Gryffindor, même si le rouge était plus sombre, pour que cela ne blesse pas ses yeux. Il y avait beaucoup de photos placées sur plusieurs murs, et, alors que Harry se rapprochait, il vit qu'elles étaient principalement de lui et de ses deux meilleurs amis, de Sirius et Remus, et même une ou deux de Lily et James. Dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait un énorme lit recouvert d'oreillers dorés et quelques animaux en peluche ce qui le fit sourire légèrement. Au bout du lit se trouvait une malle, qui, pensa Harry, était vide, puisqu'il y avait plusieurs tiroirs sur l'un des murs. Il y avait une grande porte en cristal qui menait à un grand balcon, et qui lui permettait de voir les grandes étendues vertes qui continuaient derrière la maison. Il était sur le point de regarder les affaires qui avait été placées sur la table lorsque la douce voix de sa mère tira son attention de la pièce.

« Est-ce que tu aimes la chambre, Harry ? »

Le garçon acquiesça, semblant un peu envieux face à la pièce éclairée. « Oui, c'est une très belle chambre, est-ce qu'elles sont toutes aussi biens que celle-l ? »

Comme la réponse ne vint pas, il se retourna pour regarder sa mère qui avait finalement quitté l'embrasure de la porte pour se diriger vers lui. La femme plaça une main sur sa joue. « Non, Harry, cette chambre est spéciale. »

L'adolescent baissa les yeux vers elle pensivement. « Spéciale ? »

Lily hocha la tête, un petit sourire chaleureux sur son visage. « Nous avons spécialement fait cette chambre pour notre premier né. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent. « Vous voulez dire… ? »

L'adolescent ne finit pas la phrase, ses pensées revenant vers le moment où ses parents lui avaient dit qu'il n'était pas leur fils. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie avait dû se montrer sur ses yeux, puisque sa mère l'étreignit tendrement. « Oui, Harry, c'est ta chambre. James et moi l'avons spécialement faite pour toi, pour que tu saches que tu auras toujours une maison, même si tu ne veux pas vivre ici, et aussi parce que tu seras toujours notre premier. Peu importe le nombre d'enfants que nous aurons, James et moi dans le futur, tu seras notre héritier. »

Harry sourit, beaucoup de ses peurs s'étaient atténuées par ces simples mots, et il autorisa son corps à se détendre dans les bras de sa mère. Fermant ses yeux fatigués, il reposa sa tête contre son épaule, alors que ses sens lui indiquèrent qu'une autre personne se dirigeait vers eux. Sachant que c'était son père qui approchait, Dragon ne bougea pas, et ils furent bientôt tous dans une grande étreinte.

Après s'être assurés que Harry soit au lit sans autre problème, Lily et James retournèrent dans le salon, main dans la main, un sentiment de paix les engouffrant. Ils atteignirent la pièce ensoleillée jusque à temps pour voir Sirius sortir de la cheminée. L'autre homme leur sourit légèrement alors qu'ils approchaient.

Le couple s'assit sur le canapé et observa Sirius en train de les rejoindre après s'être assuré que sa robe n'était pas sale.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici Siri ? »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs regarda son ami, peu sûr de savoir s'il faisait la bonne chose. Il avait reçu l'appel de Ron ce matin, et se demandait s'il devait avertir les Potter ou simplement attendre que Harry arrive. Il pouvait comprendre le point de vue de Ron, Harry avait certainement le droit de décider s'il voulait voir ses parents ou non. Mais d'un autre côté, Sirius souhaitait les voir s'entendre à nouveau, et il suspectait que Harry ne serait pas le premier à les approcher, l'adolescent avait toujours été bien trop borné.

Soupirant et sachant que sa décision avait déjà été prise depuis longtemps, il mit sa tête dans ses mains, et regarda le couple en face de lui.

« J'ai eu un appel de Hogwarts il y a quelques minutes, Ron est déjà là, et Hermione et Harry sont sur le chemin, cela ne leur prendra pas longtemps. »

James et Lily se regardèrent rapidement, avant de sourire. Lily se plaça dans les bras de James. « Nous savons, Siri. »

L'homme leva un sourcil, visiblement perplexe par cette réponse. « Comment le savez-vous ? Ron était très ferme face au fait que cela serait la décision de Harry de vous contacter. »

James rit doucement. « C'est un ami loyal que Harry a là. Et en ce qui concerne notre connaissance, c'est facile. Harry est arrivé ici il y a à peu près une heure. Il est en haut en train de dormir. »

Le regard choqué de Sirius devint vite un sourire lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait à nouveau sous-estimé son filleul. Il semblait que l'adolescent était d'accord pour prendre à nouveau des risques, et l'homme ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de lui. Cela n'avait pas dû être facile pour l'adolescent.

------

Harry se leva à cause d'une voix insistante murmurant dans son esprit. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il accepta la voix familière. Cela n'avait pas dû faire plus de deux heures que ses parents l'avaient fait entrer dans cette pièce, et il se sentait encore plus fatigué qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

'Dragon !'

'Phoenix, je dormais, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'

Il y eut un long silence de l'autre côté du lien, et Harry fut sur le point de se rendre face au sommeil à nouveau, lorsque la voix de la jeune fille parla à nouveau. 'Désolé de t'avoir réveiller, Dragon, mais nous étions en train de nous inquiéter, nous pensions que tu serais à Hogwarts plus tôt. Mais, bien sûr, nous comprenons le fait que tu dois te reposer, c'est un long voyage.'

L'adolescent soupira. 'Je suis à Hogsmeade, Phoenix.' Il s'arrêta pendant une minute, peu sûr de la façon dont il devait continuer. Puis, d'une petite voix, il ajouta. 'Il y avait quelqu'un que je devais voir.'

La jeune fille devait avoir réalisé de qui il parlait puisqu'il avait chaud, et elle comprit par le lien. 'Est-ce que tout va bien ?'

Dragon y réfléchit pendant un moment. « Je ne suis pas sûr Phoenix, nous n'avons pas eu la chance de parler, j'étais trop fatigué, donc j'ai simplement mangé, et puis on m'a ordonné d'aller au lit.'

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire par le ton de voix que son ami avait utilisé, c'était comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire que quelqu'un lui avait ordonné de faire quelque chose d'aussi triviale que de dormir. D'une voix taquinante, elle le poussa. 'Tu devais vraiment être fatigué pour avoir écouté, Dragon.'

L'adolescent grommela dans sa barbe, laissant un sentiment d'énervement courir le long du lien alors qu'il s'installait plus confortablement sur son lit. 'Peut-être que j'étais fatigué, et alors ?'

La jeune fille éclata de rire à haute voix, en entendant la voix irritable venant de Harry, ce qui fit regarder les personnes assises dans la salle commune de Gryffindor vers elle curieusement. 'Rien Dragon, rien. Je suppose que tu seras à Hogwarts d'ici demain ?'

Haussant des épaules, Harry hocha la tête. 'Je suppose, je vais devoir parler à mes parents, mais cela peut sans doute attendre notre venue. Et maintenant, si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais retourner dormir sauf si tu veux que je m'écroule sur toi.'

La jeune fille se mit à nouveau à rire. 'Très bien, retourne à ton repos de guerrier. Nous parlerons demain.'

Harry entendit à peine ces derniers mots, déjà au bord du sommeil, et lorsque rien d'autre ne le dérangea, il se laissa finalement aller aux ténèbres.


	5. Explications

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris sauf la traduction

------

Chapitre 5 : Explications

------

Une forte lumière réveilla Dragon le matin suivant. Cela faisait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas été autorisé à dormir, et il savoura la sensation du soleil du matin brillant sur ses yeux fermés. Après quelques minutes, il décida finalement qu'il était temps de se lever, il pouvait entendre les bruits de personnes bougeant en bas, et il supposa que ses parents étaient déjà debout. Après s'être lavé et habillé dans l'une de ses robes orientales, Harry descendit les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine. Assis là, il n'y avait pas seulement ses parents, mais aussi l'homme qu'il avait désiré voir depuis un moment.

« Sirius ! »

L'homme aux cheveux sombres eut tout juste le temps de se lever avant que l'adolescent ne lui saute dans les bras, l'étreignant de toutes ses forces. James et Lily éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'homme se battre pour respirer. Alors qu'ils se sentaient jaloux face à l'accueil enthousiaste, ils savaient que c'était de leur propre faute.

Finalement, James décida d'aider son ami. « Harry, gamin, si tu ne laisses pas ton parrain, il va devenir complètement bleu. »

Rougissant d'embarras, Dragon laissa partir Sirius, qui prit de bonnes goulées d'air, les faisant tous rire. Secouant sa tête, Harry se tourna pour embrasser sa mère, lui disant bonjour, la surprenant par ce petit bout d'affection. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil, l'adolescent étreignit son père, et alla s'asseoir à côté de Sirius alors que sa mère leur servait le petit déjeuner. Le repas se passa bien. Sirius et James plaisantaient alors que Lily levait ses yeux au ciel et commentait leurs bouffonneries de temps en temps. Dragon ne put s'empêcher de sourire, il semblait qu'ils avaient été capables de résoudre leurs problèmes et il en fut heureux. Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'ils ruinent leur amitié à cause de lui. Soudainement, la voix de Griffin résonna à travers lui.

'Bonjour, paresseux.'

Levant ses yeux au ciel, Dragon prit un peu de sa nourriture. 'Bonjour à toi aussi, Griffin, comment vas-tu ?'

'Bien. J'essaye de rester hors de la route des jumeaux en ce moment, ils se sont mis dans la tête que je suis leur victime idéale. J'ai réussit à échapper à leurs farces, mais je ne sais pas pendant encore combien de temps va durer ma chance. Quand viendras-tu ici pour m'aider ?'

Harry put à peine s'empêcher de rire au gémissement qu'il pouvait entendre dans la voix de Ron. 'Je serai là avant le déjeuner, ne t'inquiètes pas. Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir survivre jusque l ?'

Dragon put pratiquement voir Ron lever ses yeux au ciel. 'Comme si j'avais le choix, ce n'est pas comme ci je pouvais te laisser toi et Phoenix vous débrouiller par vous-mêmes.'

L'adolescent aux cheveux corbeau fit un petit sourire, surprenant son père qui avait essayé d'attirer son attention. Il ne remarqua même pas lorsque Sirius secoua son épaule alors qu'il parlait à son meilleur ami. 'En parlant de Phoenix, où est-elle ?'

'Ses parents sont arrivés ce matin, elle leur a parlé, et elle a décidé de fermer la connexion, pas besoin d'être plus bizarre à leurs yeux qu'elle ne l'est déjà.'

Harry se renfrogna. 'Ce n'était pas très gentil'.

Ron sembla un peu embarrassé alors qu'il répondait. 'Désolé, mon frère, mais c'était ses propres mots.'

Remarquant finalement que sa famille commençait à le secouer durement, il envoya un rapide message à Griffin. 'En parlant de famille, je dois leur faire attention avant qu'ils ne m'arrachent le bras. Je te verrai dans quelques heures.'

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de se retourner vers Sirius, fut le rire de Ron emplissant sa tête.

« Désolé, que disiez-vous ? »

Lily posa une main sur son front pour voir s'il avait de la fièvre. « Harry, fiston, est ce que tu vas bien ? Nous avons essayé d'attirer ton attention depuis quelques minutes. »

L'adolescent haussa des épaules. « Désolé mère, j'avais d'autres… choses… en tête. »

Il entendit faiblement un cri de protestation de Ron, ayant été appelé une chose, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute si son ami l'avait espionné.

« Si tu es sûr que tu vas bien. »

Harry hocha la tête et se tourna vers James. « Qu'as-tu demand ? »

L'homme cligna des yeux, surpris de savoir que l'adolescent avait remarqué qu'il avait été le premier à lui parler. « Je te disais simplement que Sirius allait maintenant retourner à Poudlard, nous irons dans quelques heures, nous nous demandions si tu voulais y aller avec Sirius ou avec nous. »

Harry haussa légèrement des épaules, ne voulant pas vraiment faire un choix. Voyant le problème devant lequel était l'adolescent, Sirius secoua faiblement sa tête, et ébouriffa ses cheveux. « Tu devrais simplement rester ici et finir ton petit déjeuner, je dois aller d'abord à la maison de Lunard. Nous nous reverrons beaucoup de fois à Poudlard. »

Dragon ne put s'empêcher de regarder son parrain avec gratitude pour la compréhension face au dilemme devant lequel il avait été. L'homme lui fit simplement un clin d'œil et quitta la maison. Une fois que son meilleur ami fut parti, James soupira, et se tourna vers Harry.

« Je suppose que nous ferions mieux d'avoir cette discussion avant d'aller à Poudlard, n'est ce pas ? »

Dragon fit un petit hochement de tête, sachant que c'était quelque chose qui avait besoin d'être fait. Lily alla s'asseoir à côté de son mari, et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Nous sommes désolé pour ce qu'y est arrivé, Harry, il n'y a vraiment rien qui puisse excuser notre comportement. La seule chose que nous pouvons t'offrir est nos excuses. Nous étions très confus face à tout ce qui s'était produit, nous venions à peine de nous réveiller, après avoir été morts pendant plus de dix ans, et à la place de notre petit bébé auquel nous nous attendions, nous avons trouvé un adolescent qui ne nous ne connaissait pas. »

James acquiesça. « Je suppose qu'au premier signe de quelque chose de différent, nous étions prêt à exploser, préférant maintenir la notion que notre petit bébé était mort plutôt que d'essayer de comprendre un adolescent avec tout ce qu'il se passait. Je suis vraiment désolé face au fait que tu as du être la cible de notre confusion, tu étais celui qui le méritait le moins. »

Dragon soupira, il avait su tout cela après qu'il soit parti et qu'il ait eut le temps de réfléchir rationnellement à ce qu'il s'était passé. « Je ne peux pas dire que ce que vous avez dit n'a pas fait mal, surtout après tout ce qui était arrivé. Mais je comprends. Nous nous attendions tous à ce que vous vous adaptiez très rapidement, ne comprenant pas ce que cela avait pu être pour vous après tant d'années. Je suis désolé pour ça. »

Lily leva les yeux brusquement. « Oh, Harry, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, ce n'était pas ta faute. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer et s'excuser à nouveau, Harry l'interrompit en se levant, et en tournant autour de la table pour les étreindre de derrière. « Arrêtons cela, c'était simplement une mauvaise passe, et nous devons dépasser cela, je veux apprendre à connaître mes parents. »

Les Potter firent un petit sourire à leur fils, heureux du fait qu'ils avaient été acceptés de nouveau dans la vie de l'adolescent.

------

Et un p't click sur go un


	6. La Fryetha

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction.

Vous avez espérez, vous avez souffert dans l'attente, mais vous voilà enfin récompensé

oooooooooooooo

Chapitre 6 : La **Fryetha**

oooooooooooooo

Les Potter arrivèrent au château à l'heure du déjeuner. Ron et Hermione étaient assis à la table des Gryffindor lorsqu'ils se levèrent soudainement et quittèrent la pièce, ignorant les murmures perplexes qui les suivirent. Ils atteignirent les grandes portes menant à l'extérieur juste à temps pour voir Harry et ses parents se diriger vers le grand bâtiment. Souriant, Phoenix et Griffin coururent dehors pour accueillir leur ami, qui les avait déjà tout deux sentit et avait commencé à lui-même courir. James et Lily regardèrent cela avec de grands sourires alors que les trois adolescents célébraient leur réunion de rire heureux et par de grandes étreintes. Une fois qu'ils se furent séparés, Lily les approcha, James la suivant.

« Bonjour Ron, Hermione. »

Les deux adolescent levèrent les yeux vers elles et ils sourirent immédiatement en voyant l'état dans lequel elle était. Ron fit le premier pas vers l'avant et secoua sa main.

« Bonjour, Mme Potter, je vois que Dragon va bientôt avoir des frères, cela n'a pas prit beaucoup de temps. »

« Griffin ! »

L'adolescent aux cheveux roux eut un petit rire, évitant la main qui était sur le point de lui couper la tête. Fixant son ami, Phoenix s'approcha de Lily. « Félicitations, Mme Potter. »

La femme sourit face à leur comportement. « Merci, tous les deux. »

James, qui s'était tenu un peu sur le côté, se rapprocha de sa femme, et passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille. Après quelques échanges avec l'homme, les trois adolescents les guidèrent à l'intérieur. Toute la salle fut silencieuse lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Le trio ignora les regards curieux, et alla s'asseoir à leur places, cette fois, ce fut Dragon qui s'assit en face de Phoenix. Les Potter, après avoir fait un grand sourire à leur fils, allèrent s'asseoir à la grande table où Sirius et Remus y étaient déjà.

Après avoir écouter les mots de bienvenue de Dumbledore après que le déjeuner fut terminé, le trio se dirigea rapidement hors de la pièce, il y avait beaucoup de choses à discuter.

« Bon, où allons-nous ? Il doit bien y avoir un endroit où nous pourrions parler en privé. »

Dragon regarda ses amis avec un sourire. Avec tous les étudiants arpentant les couloirs, cela pourrait être un peu difficile. « Nous devrions attendre jusqu'à ce que tous les étudiants soient en cours, Phoenix. »

La jeune fille fit la moue, faisant rire les garçons. « En parlant de cours. »

Le trio se retourna, et ils se trouvèrent face à face avec le professeur McGonagall. La directrice de Gryffindor fit un petit hochement de tête en guise d'accueil. « Le directeur aimerait que vous alliez en cours pendant que vous serez ici. »

Elle tendit plusieurs feuilles de papier, mais aucun des adolescents ne fit un mouvement pour les prendre. Dragon plissa les yeux. « Professeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il n'y a plus qu'une semaine de cours, et nous ne sommes pas revenus pour perdre notre temps avec cela. Dites au directeur que nous reprendrons nos leçons l'année prochaine, mais pour le moment, nous avons des choses plus importante à faire que de perdre notre temps de cette façon. »

Sans aucun autre mot, le garçon aux cheveux noirs se retourna, et partit, ses deux amis le suivant, étant complètement d'accord avec ses mots. McGonagall les regarda curieusement alors qu'ils partaient, elle avait su qu'ils refuseraient, mais Dumbledore avait voulu qu'elle leur offre tout de même cette chance. Haussant légèrement des épaules, la femme retourna dans la grande salle pour dire à Severus de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il n'aurait pas encore le trio doré dans sa classe.

Harry traversa rapidement les couloirs, ignorant les regards hagards qui le suivait. Après la proposition de McGonagall, il avait décidé avec exactitude où ils devaient allé pour être dans un endroit privé. Griffin fut le premier à reconnaître la direction qu'ils prenaient.

« La salle de bain de Mimi Geignarde, Dragon ? Nous ne sommes plus de jeunes adolescents essayant de fabriquer des potions interdites, mon ami. »

Dragon éclata de rire. « Tu oublis ce qu'ils y a dans cette salle de bain, Griffin. »

Phoenix leva un sourcil. « La chambre, Dragon ? tu penses que cela sera suffisamment sûr ? »

L'adolescent sourit. « Cela devrait l'être, après tout, seul Voldemort peut l'atteindre. Et si cela ne l'est pas, nous pouvons toujours la nettoyer maintenant, pour ne pas être surprit lorsque Ton attaqueras dans quelques jours. »

Griffin soupira. « Bon point, frère. »

Phoenix acquiesça également et le trio entra dans la pièce. Le fantôme qui avait été en train de pleurer dans un des coins de la petite salle de bain vint plus près lorsqu'elle les entendit.

« Hey ! Vous êtes de retour ! J'ai entendu de très mauvaises choses. Est ce que vous êtes ici pour me voler ma salle de bain ? »

Phoenix était sur le point de rassurer le fantôme, lui dirent qu'ils ne venaient pas pour faire quelque chose, lorsque Ron mit une main sur sa bouche. « Nous ne ferons rien à ta salle de bain si tu nous aide, est-ce clair ? »

Le fantôme le regarda avec peur alors que ces yeux devenaient larmoyants. « J'ai toujours su que vous apportiez des malheurs, après tout, seul les gens mauvais vont dans des salles de bains de filles et y font d'étranges choses. » Après avoir renifler quelques fois, elle continua. « Très bien, que voulez vous ? Je ne veux pas que vous détruisiez ma maison. »

Après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à Dragon, qui semblait amusé à côté de l'évier qui menait à la chambre, Griffin commença à questionner le fantôme.

« D'abord, est ce que quelqu'un est venu ici, étudiant ou professeur ? »

Le fantôme secoua sa tête avec force, des larmes tombant déjà sur ses joues. « Personne n'est venu me voir, mais je ne reste plus beaucoup ici. » Elle se reprit un peu. « La salle des préfets est bien plus intéressante ! »

Essayant de s'empêcher de rire, Griffin acquiesça sérieusement. « Dragon, Phoenix, et moi-même allons être là régulièrement, celui qui t'a tué va bientôt attaquer, et nous avons besoin d'être prêt pour lui faire face, nous aideras-tu ? »

La jeune fille transparente le regarda avec attention, pour une fois, les larmes étaient sèches sur son visage fantomatique. « Celui qui m'a tu ? » Dragon ne put s'empêcher de trembler face au ton froid qu'elle utilisait, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle pouvait être aussi effrayante. « J'ai voulu prendre ma revanche sur lui pendant des années, que voulez vous que je fasse ? »

Phoenix, qui avait réussi à retirer la main de Ron de sa bouche se rapprocha du fantôme. « Tu es une Fryetha, n'est ce pas ? »

Les deux garçons la regardèrent curieusement alors que la jeune fille semblait surprise. « Le fantôme des Ravenclaw m'a appelé une fois comme ça, mais je n'ai jamais comprit ce que cela signifiait. »

Dragon se rapprocha d'elles. « Phoenix. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns le regarda brièvement avant de reporter son attention sur le fantôme. « Dans notre monde, il y a différents types de fantômes. Le monde sorcier les a oublié, à part les poltergheist ou les fantômes normaux. Habituellement, nous les classifions que sous deux catégories, mais il existe plusieurs groupes différents à l'intérieur de cela. Les Fryethas sont pratiquement toujours tués par des êtres puissants, et lorsque cela arrive, ils gagnent une grande partie des pouvoirs que les êtres vivants ont, faisant d'eux de très puissants fantômes. »

Mimi se renfrogna. « Moi, puissante ? Mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que pleurer… et…p…p…pleurer. »

A l'instant où elle finit sa phrase, le fantôme était encore en train de crier. Phoenix commença rapidement à parler, dans l'espoir de la calmer. « Le refoulement des pouvoirs est très habituel pour la plupart des fantôme. Ce qui reste de toi reconnaît ce pouvoir comme quelque chose de mauvais, et il refuse de le manifester. Nous savons que ce genre de fantôme existe parce que lorsqu'ils font face à celui qui l'ont tué, il ressente un grand besoin de les tuer, et leurs pouvoirs font alors généralement surface. Tous les sentiments exposés par ces fantômes sont habituellement une façon des plus faciles pour déterminer si un fantôme est un Fryetha. »

Dragon, qui avait écouté attentivement,t regarda Mimi Geignarde, qui avait à nouveau arrêter ces gémissements pour écouter la sorcière mortelle . « Ce que tu dis est que Si Mimi fait face à Tom, elle montrera quelques traits du Basilique, n'est ce pas dangereux ? »

Phoenix acquiesça sérieusement. « Oui, ça l'air, spécialement là, puisqu'ils n'ont habituellement pas le contrôle, ils sont si consumés par la haine qu'ils arrêtent de penser et qu'ils blessent tout le monde autour d'eux. »

« Je ne veux pas que cela arrive. » Les adolescents se tournèrent vers le fantôme qui regardait avec détermination devant elle. « Je ne veux blesser personne d'autre que d'homme et les méchants. »

En entendant le nom de son ennemis prononcé avec tant de haine, Griffin ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu. « Phoenix, n'y a t'il pas un moyen de faire sortir ses pouvoirs à la survace avant que Tom n'arrive et de l'aider à les contrôler ? »

La jeune fille haussa des épaules. « Les forcer à sortir ne devrait pas être un problème, il y a plusieurs sortilèges qui avaient été utilisés pour ce genre de chose, le problème sera de les contrôler. Même si elle réussit à le faire maintenant, cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle en sera capable une fois face à face avec Tom lui-même. »

Dragon secoua sa tête. « Elle n'aura pas besoin de lui faire face, en tout cas, pas lorsque des gens seront autour, mais pouvez-vous imaginer le nombre de Death-Eaters qu'elle pourrait mettre hors d'état de nuit ? »

Griffin acquiesça « Pour ne pas rajouter que si elle s'énerve lorsque Tom arrivera ici, nous ferions mieux de l'entraîner un peu avant. »

Mimi et Hermione échangèrent un regard intense. Alors que la sorcière avait encore de sérieux doutes, le fantôme semblait complètement déterminé à faire ça, d'une douce voix, Hermione parla à nouveau.

« Tu réalise que si nous faisons ça, et que tu finis par combattre des Death-Eaters que tu pourrais disparaître ? Après tout, une fois le besoin de la revanche assouvi, il n'y aura plus rien qui te retiendra ici. »

Mimi secoua sa tête avec légèreté. « Pourquoi cela devrait-il me déranger ? Il n'y a rien que j'aime ici de toute façon, la plupart de mes larmes sont sorties à cause de la grande solitude que je ressens habituellement, pourquoi devrais-je être malheureuse à la pensée d'être capable de quitter finalement cet horrible endroit. »

Après y avoir réfléchit pendant une autre minute, Hermione acquiesça et se tourna vers Harry. « Descendons à la chambre, Dragon, nous serons en sécurité en bas. »

L'adolescent acquiesça, et se tourna vers l'évier, heureux de voir qu'ils auraient un nouvel allié puissant à leur côté. Un auquel ils ne s'étaient pas attendus.


	7. Cela commence

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Polaris, sauf la traduction

------

**Chapitre 7 : Cela commence**

-----

Lily semblait inquiète alors qu'elle regardait le sablier accroché sur un mur éloigné de la Grande Salle. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient arrivés, et elle n'avait pas vu son fils depuis qu'il avait disparu avec ses amis il y a plus de trois heures. Alors que James et Sirius ne semblaient pas savoir où ils étaient allés, Dumbledore ne semblait pas du tout inquiet. Lorsqu'elle avait posé la question, le vieux directeur avait seulement dit que les trois adolescents étaient encore à l'école et de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Le dîner était pratiquement terminé lorsque le trio manquant réapparut. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la salle, se parlant à voix basse, et ne faisant pas attention à tous ceux qui les regardaient. Ils prirent simplement place à la table des Gryffindor et commencèrent à manger.

« Harry ? »

Le trio leva les yeux vers Neville, qui était assis silencieusement à côté d'eux depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. « Oui ? »

Le garçon semblait un peu nerveux face à ses anciens compagnons.

« Nous nous demandions si vous alliez vous joindre à nous en classe demain. »

Harry secoua sa tête légèrement. « Je ne pense pas, nous avons quelque chose à régler, et peu de temps pour le faire. »

L'autre adolescent se renfrogna. « Quelque chose va se passer, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes de retour même si nous avions juré de ne jamais revenir ici. »

La voix d'Hermione répondit avant que Dragon n'ait pu prononcer un mot. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Neville. Oui, quelque va se produire, en tout cas, nous le pensons, mais nous allons nous en occuper, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Alors que l'autre adolescent ne semblait pas rassemblé par leurs mots, il les laissa tranquille. Ron secoua légèrement sa tête et prit une gorgé de son jus de fruits. « Est-ce que vous pensez que Myrthle va réussir ? »

Sa voix était pressée, mais personne ne sembla y faire attention. Dragon acquiesça. « C'est notre meilleur atout. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Voldemort, et nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque d'envoyer un être vivant pour avoir cette information. »

Hermione leva un sourcil. « Devons-nous en parler à Snape ? Après tout, s'il y a un espion à l'intérieur des Death-Eaters, il n'a pas besoin de risquer sa propre vie. »

Avant que ses compagnons n'aient pu répondre, un petit picotement les parcouru. « Non, mes enfants, laissez le Ténébreux. Son rôle n'est pas encore terminé. »

Le trio se tendit un peu, reconnaissant la voix du vieux Phoenix. Comme un seul, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la Grande Salle, ignorant les regards inquisiteurs qui les suivirent. Une fois dans le couloir, ils se dirigèrent dehors et s'assirent sur les escaliers, fermant leurs yeux pour méditer. Immédiatement, leurs esprits furent transportés vers le lieu sombre où le Phoenix était habituellement. Le Grand Oiseau les regardait avec ses yeux brillants.

Hermione fut la première à parler. « Pourquoi ne devrions-nous pas avertir le Professeur Snape ? Nous savons tous que sa position parmi les Death-Eaters est précaire, il risque sa vie à chaque fois qu'il répond à un appel, pourquoi ne pas arrêtez cela avant que Voldemort le découvre et le tue ? »

L'oiseau secoua sa tête. « Le rôle du professeur Snape n'est pas encore terminé, mes enfants, même si s'assurer de l'aide de Myrthle fut une merveilleuse idée, il y a des choses qu'elle ne peut faire. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre professeur, il ira bien, je vous le promets. »

Harry soupira, et massa ses temps. « Vous ne nous avez jamais trompé auparavant, Phoenix, donc je ne vois aucune raison pour ne pas vous croire là-dessus, mais je n'aime pas ça. Le professeur Snape n'est peut-être pas mon ami, mais je sais qu'il a beaucoup risqué et qu'il ne mérite pas d'être tué pour cela. »

L'oiseau hocha de la tête. « Je comprends, jeune Dragon, mais ne t'inquiète pas tant, tout ira bien. »

Avant que l'un d'eux n'ait pu rajouter quelque chose d'autre, un bruit provenant du monde extérieur interrompit leur concentration, et les adolescents se retrouvèrent dans le monde réel, assis sur les marches qui menaient au château. Comme un être, ils se retournèrent, se tendirent légèrement, prêt à agir si nécessaire. À leur grande surprise, Snape se tenait là, les regardant avec les yeux plissés.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment, avant que l'homme ne grimace, et continue à marcher, les dépassant sans un mot. Lorsque l'homme eut finalement disparu, les trois Gryffindor ne purent que pousser un soupir de soulagement.

Griffin secoua sa tête. « C'était étrange. »

Phoenix se leva, acquiesçant, et montrant la porte maintenant ouverte. « Nous ferions aussi bien d'aller à l'intérieur avant que quelqu'un ne vienne et nous découvre en train de faire des choses étranges. »

Dragon leva un sourcil d'amusement. « Étrange, Phoenix ? Vraiment étrange. »

La jeune fille éclata de rire, et commença à monter les escaliers, les garçons la suivant avec reluctance. « Ce qui est étrange c'est tout ce que nous faisons, et ce que les autres ne font pas. »

Griffin renifla. « C'est à peu près tout. »

Phoenix lui fit un petit sourire. « C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. »

Riant, les trois adolescents prirent la route de la Salle Commune des Gryffindor, où Griffin et Phoenix étaient restés jusqu'à maintenant.

La soirée passa calmement. Les membres de la maison du Lion étaient assis silencieusement, étudiant apparemment pour les examens de fin d'année. Cela convenait très bien au trio puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas vraiment parler, et s'ils avaient besoin de se parler, ils pouvaient le faire à travers leurs esprits, leurs yeux ne quittant jamais les livres qu'ils tenaient dans leurs mains.

Ils étaient tous allés au lit plutôt tard, mais il ne semblait pas qu'ils seraient capables de se reposer pendant une nuit complète. Il était à peu près trois heures du matin lorsqu'un cri haut perché retentit et réveilla tout le monde dans la tour. Dans la chambre des filles, Phoenix était debout, et avait passé une robe de chambre sur son pyjama avant que Parvati et Lavender n'ait eu le temps de se réveiller et de sortir de leurs lits.

Hermione descendit rapidement les escaliers, la moitié des filles de Gryffindor marchant lentement derrière elle. Les cris ne s'étaient pas arrêtés, mais ils étaient devenus plus doux alors qu'elles approchaient de la salle commune. Hermione regarda immédiatement Ron et Harry, qui étaient côté à côté devant les escaliers des garçons. Tous les trois se retournèrent et fixèrent l'être qui faisait tous ces horribles sons.

Dragon s'approcha lentement, ignorant l'ouverture de la porte qui laissa passer Minerva et Albus à l'intérieur de la Tour.

« Myrthle ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

L'apparition se tourna rapidement, et les trois adolescents firent face à un fantôme doré. « Oh, Harry, c'est horrible. Ce Riddle a capturé une femme, Tonks est son nom, il dit qu'elle en sait beaucoup sur l'organisation de Dumbledore. » Il y eut un petit cri venant des deux professeurs, mais, tous les adolescents se concentrèrent sur la Fryetha. « Elle semble être très importante, puisque Snape s'est révélé pour la sauver. Ils sont en ce moment en train de fuir un grand groupe de Death-Eaters. »

Dragon plissa les yeux. « Est-ce que tu sais où ils sont ? »

Myrthle acquiesça. « J'ai jeté ce petit sortilège qu'Hermione m'a appris. Elle a dit qu'elle serait capable de les retrouver. »

Phoenix et Griffin commencèrent tous deux à monter leurs escaliers respectifs, ils avaient besoin de bouger rapidement, il semblait que Snape avait fait son dernier acte en tant que Death-Eaters, comme le Grand Phoenix l'avait prédit, mais maintenant, sa vie était entre leurs mains. Dragon remarqua ses amis commençant à bouger, mais il resta derrière, il devait encore parler au fantôme.

« S'il te plait, Myrthle, retourne vers Riddle. Maintenant que le Professeur Snape a brûlé sa couverture, nous avons besoin de toutes les informations possibles. Sois prudente, d'accord ? »

Le fantôme acquiesça, et disparut avec un petit pop. Une fois que ce fut fait, Harry se tourna vers les autres adolescents, le regardant toujours avec surprise face au fait qu'il s'était occupé du fantôme. Il leur fit un petit sourire, et leva sa main. Un petit brouillard commença à apparaître autour de sa paume.

Seamus, qui était le plus près, se renfrogna. « Harry ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le garçon secoua sa tête. « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, retournez simplement dormir. »

Un quatrième année renifla. « Comment sommes nous supposé retourner dormir après ça ? »

Dragon leur fit un petit sourire, et leva sa paume un peu plus haut. Soudainement le brouillard se répandit, entourant toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce. De petits pops purent être entendus, et, aussitôt que le brouillard eut disparu, seul Dragon et les deux professeurs étaient restés dans la grande pièce.

Le professeur McGonagall poussa un petit cri. « Qu'as-tu fait ? »

Dragon haussa des épaules. « Je les ai juste renvoyé au lit, ils ne se souviendront de rien dans la matinée. Cela ne serait pas bien que quelqu'un soit au courant de notre nouvel espion. »

Dumbledore secoua sa tête avec surprise. « Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'on pouvait utiliser un fantôme pour cela. »

L'adolescent pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Elle n'est pas un fantôme habituel, elle est une Fryetha, et Riddle l'a tué, alors... »

Il ne semblait pas vouloir expliquer plus pour le moment, et Ron et Hermione étaient revenus. Griffin portait sa robe, qu'il envoya à Dragon dès qu'il fut à portée de main. Hermione quant à elle portait une petite boule de cristal, qui brillait doucement dans les tons de la pièce.

« Allez les gars, nous pouvons les suivre avec ça. »

Ron et Harry acquiescèrent, et ensemble se déplacèrent vers la plus grande fenêtre. Minerva entra un peu plus dans la pièce. « Attendez une minute, vous ne pouvez pas simplement partir à la recherche de Severus et Tonks alors qu'une horde de Death-Eaters sont après eux. »

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent et haussèrent des épaules. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Et, avant que le professeur inquiet n'est eu la chance d'ajouter autre chose, Phoenix donna la boule à Dragon, et, elle et Griffin se prirent leur forme Animagus.

Sans un regard en arrière vers les deux professeurs, Harry monta sur le dos de Griffin, et ils quittèrent la salle commune.

------

Et voili voilou... un autre petit chapitre.... heureux ?


	8. Trahis

Chapitre 8 :

Une fois qu'ils eurent quittés Hogwarts, le trio apparut à un endroit un peu plus proche d'où le signal venait. De là, ils commencèrent leur recherche, d'abord, dans le ciel, et puis, en courant à travers la dense forêt puisqu'il était impossible de voir quelque chose à travers tant d'arbres. Ils voulaient tellement trouver leurs cibles qu'ils s'apprêtaient à insulter Myrthle lorsqu'elle apparut devant eux. Dragon s'arrêta soudainement, provoquant pratiquement une collision entre lui et Phoenix et Gryffin.

« Myrthle ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je pensais que tu gardais un œil sur Riddle. »

Le fantôme regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle. « C'est un piège, Harry ! Alors que vous chercher le professeur Snape et son amie, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dirige vers Hogwarts. Il a d'une certaine façon su que tu avais découvert pour Snape, et que tu étais parti pour le sauver. »

Dragon jura et se tourna vers ses deux amis, qui se regardaient avec inquiétude. « Que devons nous faire ? Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Snape et cette Tonks seuls. »

Phoenix le regarda avec sérieux. « Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus, Dragon. Ce que nous devons faire, c'est essayer de découvrir comment Riddle en apprend autant à propos du château. Il doit être vraiment sûr de notre départ, et cela ne lui a pas pris longtemps pour le découvrir. »

Griffin acquiesça. « Il semblerai qu'il y est un espion, un Gryffindor en plus. »

Harry dut admettre qu'ils avaient probablement raison, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne laissait pas beaucoup d'autres options. « Cela ne devrait pas vraiment nous surprendre, tu sais, cela ne l'aiderai pas vraiment d'avoir un espion chez les Slytherin, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un leur faisait confiance à cause de tous ses préjudices. »

Hermione soupira. « Oui, oui, mais maintenant, nous dérivons. Personne ne peut dire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas intelligent, dès le moment où nous ne sommes pas mêlés à cela. » Elle se tourna vers Dragon à temps pour voir un sourire apparaître sur son visage. « De toutes façons, avant de faire quelque chose contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous devons découvrir qui est l'espion et le rendre inoffensif avant qu'il ne fasse plus de dommages. »

Avant que l'un des garçons n'ait pu répondre, la voix de Myrthle brisa le silence. « C'est facile. Ce serpent de Riddle riait du fait que personne ne suspecterait que Creevey ferait n'importe quoi en même temps qu'il prendrait ces photos. »

Dragon en fut bouche bée. « Colin ? Pourquoi aiderait-il les Death-Eaters ? »

Le fantôme haussa des épaules. « Je ne suis pas sûr, Peeves parlait de quelque chose à propos de sa sœur qui n'était pas capable de se défendre contre des muggles, mais c'est tout ce que je vois. »

Phoenix secoua sa tête. « En sachant combien Colin peut être passionné à propos de certaines choses, cela peut être plus que suffisant. Nous devons découvrir plus tard ce qu'il s'est exactement passé, mais, pour le moment, nous devons planifier ce que nous allons faire, nous devons nous assurer que Voldemort ne réussisse pas, et que notre cauchemar ne devienne pas réalité. »

------

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les habitants de Hogwarts étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la grande Salle. La table des Gryffindor était étrangement silencieuse, tous avaient remarqué l'absence du trio, et le reste de la Salle essayait de deviner où ils pouvaient être partis. Les Gryffindor avaient tous une sensation, la sensation que quelque chose se passait. À la table des professeurs, Dumbledore avait mis au courant James, Lily, Sirius et Remus de ce qui était arrivé la nuit précédente. Dire qu'ils étaient en colère face au fait de ne pas avoir été prévenu était un euphémisme. Mais, comme Dumbledore le leur avait dit, il ne pouvait rien faire puisque personne ne savait où étaient partis les enfants.

Beaucoup étaient dans leurs pensées ou suivaient des conversations, ainsi, personne ne remarqua que la salle commençait lentement à se remplir de serpents, qui glissaient silencieusement, tout en collectant les baguettes des poches, des sacs, ou des autres endroits où des enfants étaient susceptibles de les conserver. Personne ne les remarqua bouger jusqu'à ce que, soudainement, une Ravenclaw se baissa pour prendre un des livres de son sac pour continuer sa discussions sur des enchantements, et vit alors le petit reptile glisser hors de son sac, sa queue entourant ferment sa baguette.

« Ma baguette ! »

À son cri, la plupart essayèrent de prendre la leur par pur réflexe, découvrant alors que beaucoup avaient disparu. Les professeurs se levèrent aux cris de colère et de détresse parcourant la salle, mais, avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quelque chose, un groupe formé de sixième et de septième années Slytherin se leva de leurs sièges, et pointèrent leurs baguettes vers leurs professeurs, criant alors le sortilège de désarmement.

Alors que leur pouvoir combiné n'était en aucun cas proche de celui de Dumbledore, ils réussirent à désarmer la plupart des professeurs. Puis, comme s'ils avaient attendus ce moment-là, les portes s'ouvrirent à grand fracas et un grand groupe d'hommes habillés de noir entrèrent dans la salle, prenant rapidement position autour de la pièce, leurs baguettes pointées vers les enfants.

Les enfants, qui avaient hurlé lorsque les Death-Eaters étaient entrés dans la pièce, devinrent silencieux lorsqu'une silhouette menaçante entra dans la grande pièce. Lucius Malfoy et Peter Pettigrew se tenaient de chaque côté, et ainsi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres présentait une image terrifiante. Dumbledore serra un peu plus sa baguette, mais Voldemort ne fit que lui sourire.

« Essayes, vieil homme, et la plupart de ces enfants mourront au même instant. Mes loyaux sujets ont reçu l'ordre de jeter le sortilège de la mort dès que l'un de vous essayera de me tuer. Alors, pourquoi ne poses-tu pas cela ? Nous ne voudrions pas faire du mal à vos précieux bébés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Avec reluctance, Dumbledore baissa sa baguette, et la jeta sur le sol devant lui, faisant un signe à Sirius, James, Minerva et Filius de faire de même, puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à avoir encore leur baguette.

« Maintenant, laissez les enfants partir. »

Voldemort sembla amusé par ses mots. « Je ne penses pas que tu sois en position de faire des requêtes, vieil homme, et, de toute façon, je ne suis pas suffisamment stupide pour faire cela, après tout, ils sont l'assurance pour que vous ne fassiez rien, et pour que Potter, lorsqu'il reviendra ici, ne fasse rien contre moi. » Avec un mouvement de baguette, il fit disparaître la table des professeurs, et força les professeurs à aller à la table des étudiants. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, il métamorphosa le siège de Dumbledore en un trône et y prit place, regardant la pièce avec un sourire satisfaisant.

Son attention se déplaça à nouveau sur le vieux Directeur, qui était assis en face de la table des Ravenclaw.

« Tout semble être prêt, maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre que Potter et ses petits amis trouvent le traître et la femme, puis qu'ils reviennent ici. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront surpris lorsqu'ils découvriront cela. » Son regard se déplaça vers la table des Gryffindor. « Pour l'instant, je crois qu'il est temps que mes enfants les plus loyaux me rejoignent. »

Après cela, un par un, des Slytherin, quelques Ravenclaw et des Hufflepuff furent appelé vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et, après avoir juré leur loyauté totale envers lui, ils furent marqué comme tous ses autres serviteurs. Lorsque les derniers Ravenclaw prirent leur place à côté du groupe de Death-Eaters à côté de la porte, Voldemort se tourna vers la dernière table.

« Et dernièrement, les fiers Gryffindor, loyaux jusqu'à la fin, symbole de lumière, mais, même ici, mes petits serpents les atteignent, me donnant ainsi mon serviteur le plus utile. » Après une interruption, afin que cela marque les esprits de chacun, il éleva à nouveau sa voix, appelant le dernier de ses serviteurs. « Creevey ! »

Le Gryffindor se leva fièrement, alors que son entourage ne montrait que des regards incrédules. Ignorant le cri horrifié de son frère, il se dirigea vers son futur maître et s'agenouilla devant lui.

« Ton sang n'est peut-être pas aussi pur que celui des autres, mais ta loyauté a été prouvée sans aucun doute. Sans tes indices, nous ne serions pas ici en ce moment, donc, j'ai décidé de te marquer comme l'un des miens. Est-ce que tu jures de me servir et de me protéger jusqu'à ta mort ? »

La voix du garçon ne trembla pas alors qu'il parlait. « Je le jure, Maître. »

Avec un petit sourire, Voldemort tendit sa main et Colin y mit son bras. Au moment même où le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença à chanter le chant de la marque, le bras dans sa main bougea d'un coup. Voldemort perdit sa voix, alors qu'il fut soudainement poussé vers le garçon, en un mouvement qui usa la force de l'adolescent. Avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu faire quoi quez se soit, l'autre main de Colin se plaça sur le dos de l'homme, et sans arrière-pensée, il le poignarda avec la dague qui était apparue dans sa main.


	9. Oeuvrant à la fin de la Guerre

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star polaris, sauf la traduction.

Et voici un nouveau chapitre tout frais tout neuf rien que pour vous

-

**Chapitre 9 :Oeuvrant à la fin de la guerre **

-

Tous regardèrent sous le choc la silhouette immonde du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'écrouler, la dague encore plantée dans son dos. Personne ne bougeait, n'osant croire ce qu'il venait de se produire. Finalement, Denis, qui avait essayé de comprendre tout ce qui se passait, parla à voix basse, mais, à cause du silence de mort qui recouvrait la salle, c'était comme s'il avait crié ces mots.

«Colin?»

Le son traversa la pièce, sortant tout le monde de leur état de choc. Comme une personne, les Death-Eaters se tournèrent vers l'adolescent qui se tenait toujours devant Voldemort, oubliant les professeurs qui attendaient avec précaution une opportunité pour récupérer leurs baguettes. Malfoy, celui qui avait été le plus rapide à avoir la Marque des Ténèbres, fut sur le point de lancer le sortilège mortel lorsque les fenêtres derrière la table des professeurs éclatèrent en milliers de morceaux. Un énorme griffon passa par l'ouverture, rugissant et surprenant ainsi les Death-Eaters. Cela donna à Colin l'opportunité de bouger. Se précipitant en avant, l'adolescent commença à jeter des sortilèges à sa gauche et à sa droite, rapidement rejoint par Ron, qui s'était métamorphosé.

Cela ne prit pas plus de quelques minutes pour maîtriser les Death-Eaters. Rapidement, les professeurs récupérèrent leurs baguettes de leurs poches, et firent face aux deux adolescents. Dumbledore sembla hésiter.

«Mr Creevey?»

Avant que quelqu'un n'ait pu prononcer un mot, les portes de la Grande Salle se rouvrirent et un corps s'écroula, provoquant des hurlements. Derrière la silhouette à terre, Hermione entra dans la pièce, suivit par le maître de potions, et Tonks.

«J'ai bien peur qu'il soit indisposé pour le moment, Directeur, mais, je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de répondre à quelques questions un peu plus tard.»

Une sombre voix par-dessus son épaule parla doucement. «Et s'il ne l'est pas, je m'assurerait qu'il le soit.»

Dumbledore déplaça ses yeux sur la silhouette toujours immobile vers son double pour faire face à Harry, qui ne semblait pas vraiment concerné. Avant que le dDirecteur n'ai eut une chance de faire un commentaire, le jeune aux cheveux roux parla.

«Ne pensez vous pas qu'il faudrait appeler le ministère? Après tout, je suis sûr qu'il sera intéressé de voir tous ces Death-Eaters.»

Le regard de Harry s'était fixé sur la silhouette de Voldemort. La dague pulsait légèrement et il savait que leur travail n'était pas encore terminé.

«Directeur, s'il vous plait, pouvez-vous faire sortir tout le monde de la salle? J'ai bien peur que si nous ne faisons rien, la puissance de ma dague ne sera plus capable de contenir l'âme de Voldemort bien longtemps, et nous devrons alors tout recommencer.»

Dumbledore, même s'il ne comprenait pas exactement ce que voulait dire l'adolescent, acquiesça son consentement, et d'un mouvement, les directeurs de maisons commencèrent à rassembler leurs étudiants et à les renvoyer vers leurs tours. Snape, qui n'avait pas bougé de la porte, se rapprocha du Directeur. «Et les Slytherins, Albus?»

Le vieil homme se tourna vers les étudiants, alors que les plus jeunes semblaient effrayés, les sixième et septième années fixaient sombrement Harry qui parlait maintenant à voix basse avec ses deux amis.

«Je ne sais pas ce que nous devons faire avec eux, Severus. Peux tu mettre les plus vieux dans un endroit où ils ne feront pas de mal, envers nous, ou entre eux?»

Snape sembla pensif pendant une seconde, puis, il prit sa baguette, la pointa vers l'endroit où les étudiants les plus âgés étaient assis, et murmura 'Dormus'. D'un coup, tous les étudiants affectés par le sortilège s'écroulèrent vers l'avant, jusqu'à ce que leurs têtes soient contre la table. Au sourcil levé de Dumbledore, le sombre Maître de potions haussa des épaules. «Je n'ai pas pu trouver une autre façon où ils ne pourraient faire de mal à personne.»

Le directeur eut un petit rire, et il laissa l'homme s'occuper de ses petits serpents. Le trio s'était maintenant approché de l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres, et le regardaient avec critique.

Griffin leva les yeux lorsqu'il s'approcha d'eux. «Directeur, nous avons vraiment besoin que vous vous dépêchiez de faire sortir tout le monde de là.»

Le vieil homme fronça des sourcils. «C'est un peu difficile de réussir cela avec tant de corps. Cela pourrait prendre quelques minutes.»

Ron se renfrogna, et tourna son regard vers le corps. Dumbledore ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant, mais il était maintenant sûr que la dague pulsante n'était pas aussi profondément enfoncée dans le dos de Voldemort qu'elle ne l'avait été.

La douce voix de Harry offrit une explication à la question non demandé. «Son corps est peut être mort, mais son âme est toujours vivante. Dans la vieille tradition Chinoise des sorciers, l'ont dit qu'un sorcier n'est pas mort avant que son âme ne soit passée par le niveau où elles sont nettoyé, et retourné à la terre pour renaître. Et, alors que cela arrive à n'importe quelle personne, les sorciers de l'ancien temps étaient effrayés par les sombres âmes, celles qui venaient des sorciers ayant commis des meurtres ou d'autres crimes graves, qui contaminerait ce niveau, et déformerait le nettoyage des âmes. Pour empêcher ces âmes de continuer, les anciens sorciers ont fabriqué cette dague. Ce n'est pas seulement une arme puissante, c'est aussi une attrapeuse d'âme. Les âmes des sorciers tués par cette dague sont aspirées à l'intérieur, et garder par des conteneurs jusqu'à un certain moment, où les sorciers pensent que l'âme est assez faible pour ne pas endommager ce niveau.»

Dumbledore acquiesça, comprenant finalement, même s'il était un peu secouer à la vue d'une arme si puissante, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que cela ferait si le sorcier attaqué par une telle arme ne soit pas tué, mais seulement blessé. Est-ce que la dague sucerait tout de même son âme hors de son corps. Il reporta son attention au problème auxquels ils devaient faire face.

«Est-ce supposé faire cela?»

La dague commençait maintenant à trembler légèrement. Harry soupira. «Idéalement non, mais vous devez réalisé que Voldemort est exceptionnellement puissant, donc ce n'est pas étonnant de voir que son âme à garder une grande partie de sa puissance. D'un autre côté, les dagues ne sont plus vraiment utilisé. Ce n'est seulement que par chance que j'ai réussi à mettre mes mains sur l'une d'entre elle, mais leurs puissances à diminuer après des siècles. Je ne pense plus qu'elles soient capables de retenir une âme de sorcier normal pendant plus d'un mois ou deux.»

Dumbledore soupira. «Donc, et maintenant?»

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil envers le vieil homme, pourquoi cette soudaine suffisance? Il s'était attendu à ce que le vieil homme essaye de faire quelque chose au lieu de regarder passivement ce qu'ils pensaient faire de mieux. Secouant sa tête, il fit un mouvement detête vers Phoenix, qui était en train de sortir un petit paquet de sa poche.

La jeune fille regarda derrière elle, et voyant la salle pratiquement vide, elle déballa la petite boîte. Dumbledore regarda curieusement la boîte noire révélée. Hermione ne fit aucun geste pour ouvrir la boîte, au lieu de cela, elle semblait attendre patiemment que tout le monde soit sorti, alors qu'elle reprenait l'explication où Dragon avait arrêté.

«Les anciens asiatiques n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir pensé à modifier les âmes avant qu'elles aillent dans la vie après la mort. Dans la société Maya, c'était une pratique courante de nettoyer les âmes après la mort de quelqu'un. Ils pensaient que des âmes non purifiées offensaient leurs dieux, et la plus grande punition pour quelqu'un était d'être tué et de ne pas avoir son âme purifiée. J'ai eu la chance de faire des recherches là-dessus pendant que j'étais là-bas. D'abord, je pensais que les rituels étaient simplement faits pour apaiser la peur des gens face à la mort, comme tant d'autre dans le monde. Mais il y avait plusieurs endroits où la magie jouait un rôle, et je suis sûr que cela nettoyait réellement les âmes. Pour réaliser cela, ils avaient d'énormes torches embrasées du feu de Phoenix. Ils incinéraient les corps, et exactement comme les larmes de phoenix, le feu soignait l'âme de celui qui venait juste de mourir.»

Il n'y avait plus personne dans la salle en dehors d'eux. Griffin pouvait voir Sirius et James hors de la salle, en train de les regarder, comme s'ils voulaient entré, mais n'étant pas sûr de le pouvoir. Hermione, qui l'avait aussi remarqué, ouvrit finalement la boîte et montra son contenu à Dumbledore.

Le vieil homme poussa un petit cri à sa vue. C'était la plus belle pierre qui lui avait été donné de voir. Si le collier phoenix qu'il avait reçu des adolescents semblait beau, cette pierre lui coupait simplement le souffle. Il semblait que du feu avait été directement prit d'un phoenix, et figé à l'intérieur de la pierre. Hermione, se doutant de ses pensées, fit un petit sourire.

«C'est en effet du feu de phoenix. Le problème que les Mayas avaient parfois, était que l'âme fuyait du corps avant qu'il n'ait pu finir leurs rituels. C'était habituel pour ceux qui avait trahi leurs croyances ou pour de jeunes adolescents qui n'avait pas été béni d'une longue vie, et qui n'avaient eu pratiquement aucun attachement avec le monde qu'ils étaient sur le point de quitter. Voldemort, étant l'âme énervante qu'il est, serait facilement capable de fuir le feu avant que nous ayons la chance de le finir. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous avons fait cela, surtout pour lui. Le feu qui brûle au centre, et la couverture est faite d'écailles de Dragon, et sera capable de contenir autant de puissance nécessaire alors que l'âme de Voldemort sera nettoyée.

Même si leurs explications étaient logiques, Dumbledore étaient encore inquiet. «Est-ce que le nettoyage sera suffisant pour lui?»

Ce fut Griffin qui parla cette fois. «Pour lui?Oui, nous sommes pratiquement sûr que le feu le détruira. Après tout, son âme est aussi sombre que lui, et s'il faisait face à la lumière pure du feu du phoenix, il sera détruit.» Soupirant, il indiqua la pièce vide. «Mais simplement au cas où, nous serons les seuls présent. S'il devait échapper au conteneur, il sera enfermé dans cette pièce avec nous. Quelques enchantements vont nous assurer de cela, et puis, nous n'aurions pu qu'à attendre, après tout, une âme ne peut survivre très longtemps dans corps.»

Le directeur fut forcer de faire remarquer quelque chose. «Vous serez toujours là.»

Harry renifla. «Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous, nous sommes protégés contre un tel essai. Il ne sera pas capable de nous posséder.»

Lorsque le vieux sorcier ouvrit sa bouche pour poser une autre question. Phoenix l'interrompit. «Notre temps est arrivé. Vous devez sortir d'ici et nous autorisé à finir nos préparatifs.»

Soupirant, le vieil homme acquiesça, reluctance. «Soyez prudents mes enfants, et restez en vie.»

Sur ces derniers mots, le vieux directeur sortit, suivit des regards curieux des trois adolescents. «Comme une personne, une pensée traversa leurs esprit. «Qu'est ce qui ne va pasavec lui?»

Secouant sa tête, Harry ferma la porte fermement d'un mouvement de baguette. «Nous réfléchiront au comportement passif de Dumbledore après en avoir fini avec cela.»

Acquiesçant, ses deux amis se déplacèrent vers les fenêtres brisées, et, après les avoir réparé, Ron commença à marcher dans la pièce, parlant à voix basse, et tapotant les murs avec sa baguette, plaçant les enchantements pour tous les contenir dans la pièce au cas où Voldemort se libèrerait.»

De leur côté, Phoenix commença à dessiner une grande figure sur le sol avec sa baguette, et Dragon déplaça le corps mort au centre du cercle.

Cela leur prit pratiquement une heure pour mettre tous les enchantements en place, et à ce moment là, seul le bout de la dague était encore enfoncé dans la silhouette du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Chacun d'eux se plaça à un somme du triangle dessiné sur le cercle, et après un dernier regard, ils fermèrent leurs yeux. Il était temps de mettre fin à cette guerre.


	10. Le Dernier Sortilège

**Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ou à Star Polaris (oh la belle surprise) **

**Vous voici devant un chapitre... Quelques notes sont à la fin ... lisez les **

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : Le Dernier Sortilège**

* * *

Les trois adolescents commencèrent à se concentrer sur leur magie. Alors qu'ils entraient de plus en plus profondément en méditation, une douce brise se leva faisant flotter leurs cheveux autour de leurs têtes. Les lumières de la Grande Salle baissèrent, même si le soleil brillait toujours à travers les grandes fenêtres. Phoenix, qui tenait encore la pierre d'âme, la laissa tomber. Au lieu de heurter le sol, la gemme commença à flotter, et, avec leur magie, ils la déplacèrent pour qu'elle se trouve juste au-dessus du corps inerte du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dès que la pierre fut en place, la dague tomba du corps de Voldemort.

Un brouillard sombre sortit du corps mort, s'étendant dans la pièce, essayant clairement d'éviter la pierre qui flottait toujours au-dessus du corps. Dès que le brouillard se fut étendu en cercle à l'intérieur du triangle qu'ils formaient, une forte lumière argentée apparut, l'enfermant ainsi.

Les trois adolescents ouvrirent leurs yeux lorsqu'ils sentirent le brouillard commencer à se débattre contre leur magie. Prenant une profonde inspiration, ils joignirent leur magie et commencèrent à réduire le cercle qui maintenait l'âme de Voldemort en place.

Dragon serra ses dents alors que le cercle commençait à se fermer lentement et que l'âme enfermée à l'intérieur se débattait de plus en plus pour se libérer. Cela demandait toute sa concentration pour s'assurer que rien en déraperait. Une seule erreur et tout leur travail serait réduit à néant.

Alors que le cercle de lumière se refermait, le sol sous leur pied commença à trembler. Sans les contraintes de son corps, Voldemort était maintenant de la magie pure et Gryffin ne pouvait être qu'heureux qu'ils soient trois à maintenir le cercle, sinon ils auraient été dépassés en puissance juste après le commencement.

Phoenix se sentit soulagée lorsque le cercle atteignit finalement la taille de la pièce. Le brouillard noir était complètement condensé sous la pierre d'âme. Maintenant, la seule chose qu'ils devaient faire était forcer Voldemort à monter.

Comme une seule personne, les enfants levèrent leurs mains d'un mouvement fluide et le cercle devint un disque dense de lumière sur le sol et commença à monter, tirant avec lui l'âme hurlante vers la pierre.

Le vent dans la pièce se leva, soulevant les chaises et les écrasant sur les murs, les vitres éclatèrent tout autour d'eux. Les trois adolescents ne firent pas attention à la destruction, ils ne regardèrent que l'âme noire se heurter contre la pierre. Le feu à l'intérieur de la puissante gemme augmenta et ce qui avait forcé Voldemort à entrer dans la pierre se refermait autour de lui, enfermant le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'intérieur.

Tous les bruits cessèrent d'un coup, la pierre tomba au sol et roula doucement jusqu'à se cogner contre une table retournée, ce qui arrêta ses mouvements. Tout en prenant une profonde inspiration, Griffin ferma ses yeux et s'assit lourdement sur le sol, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Merlin, c'était pire que ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. »

Phoenix acquiesça, elle s'était également laissée tomber sur ses genoux. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, vibrant encore de la forte magie qu'ils venaient de contrôler.

Dragon était le seul encore debout, il se dirigea lentement vers la pierre et la prit doucement. En regardant à l'intérieur, il fut attiré par la vision de l'âme noire en train de combattre le feu. Lentement, les ténèbres à l'intérieur de la pierre disparurent, indiquant la mort d'un des plus puissants sorciers de l'histoire. Soupirant, Harry s'assit et s'adossa contre la table retournée.

« Je ne peux pas croire que c'est terminé. »

Le garçon aux cheveux roux sourit avec fatigue. « Ouais, je ne pense pas que nous ayons vraiment absorbé la nouvelle pour le moment. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais dormir pendant des semaines. »

Les deux autres adolescents acquiescèrent. Ils restèrent assis pendant un long moment, reprenant leur respiration et récupérant leur force. Finalement, Phoenix se leva, utilisant la table comme aide pour aider son corps fatigué et aidé ses jambes tremblantes à maintenir son poids.

« Nous devrions sortir d'ici, je veux un lit chaud, doux et confortable maintenant. »

Harry éclata de rire, tout en secouant sa tête. « Je pense que tu devras attendre pour ça, ils voudront sans aucun doute une explication à propos de ce qui s'est produit. »

Griffin grogna doucement. « Merde, j'ai peur que tu aies raison. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hermione commença à se diriger vers la porte. Griffin grogna lorsqu'il le vit. « Tu ne peux pas attendre un peu plus longtemps ? Je ne veux pas répondre à des questions tout de suite. »

La jeune fille secoua sa tête, et continua sa marche lente vers la porte. « Je veux un lit, plus vite nous en aurons fini, plus vite nous serons au lit. »

Harry grommela. « Je n'en suis pas sûr, Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être cloîtré à l'infirmerie. »

L'ignorant, Phoenix atteignit finalement la porte et, après avoir placé une main dessus, elle murmura quelques mots pour retirer les protections. S'écroulant sur une chaise qui avait été jeté contre la porte, elle regarda les portes s'ouvrir lentement, révélant ainsi une foule attendant à l'extérieur. Le silence fut soudainement brisé lorsque les gens commencèrent à foncer à l'intérieur, apercevant la salle détruite et le corps mort reposant toujours au sol.

Madame Pomfrey commença immédiatement à bouger sa baguette autour d'Hermione, qui leva les yeux au ciel avec exaspération, mais resta en dehors de cela silencieuse durant l'examen de l'infirmière.

Harry se retrouva entouré des bras, qui le mirent contre une poitrine. Clignant des yeux, il les leva pour faire face aux yeux inquiets de son père. Sa mère était à leurs côtés, une main autour de son ventre rond avec des yeux larmoyant. Avec un peu d'aide de l'homme silencieux qui le tenait, Harry se leva et fut immédiatement étreint par la femme qui commença rapidement à pleurer sur son épaule.

« Oh, maman, ne pleures pas. Tout va bien maintenant, c'est fini. »

Lily acquiesça mais ne bougea pas de son épaule. James eut un léger sourire et les étreignit tout deux. Un vent de soulagement le parcourait puisqu'il savait maintenant que sa famille était finalement en sécurité. Sirius et Remus les rejoignirent, examinant Harry pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. L'épuisement qui se voyait sur le visage du garçon montrait combien il avait été difficile de vaincre Voldemort. Remus fut sur le point de suggérer d'amener Harry à l'infirmerie lorsque la voix de Dumbledore résonna dans la salle, la rendant silencieuse.

« Un grand évènement s'est produit aujourd'hui. Lord Voldemort est mort grâce à trois sorciers puissants. Ils nous ont donné à nouveau la paix, et nous les en remercions. »

Comme une seule personne, la foule se tourna vers les trois adolescents, une profonde gratitude émanant d'eux. Harry prit cette chance pour regarder autour de lui afin de déterminer où se trouvait ses deux compagnons.

Ron était dans la même position que lui, dans les bras de sa mère et n'essayait même pas de se dégager. Hermione, d'un autre côté, se reposait contre Charlie qui murmurait des mots à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

L'attention de tous fut à nouveau attirée lorsque la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva. « Maintenant, je dois vous demander de reprendre vos activités. Les Aurors ont une foule de Death-Eaters à interroger, et au nom de ceux qui veulent la paix, je vous demande de leur donner de justes procès, en utilisant le Veritaserum pour que personne ne soit directement jugé coupable et pour qu'aucun innocent ne soit puni. »

Beaucoup commencèrent à applaudirent à ses mots, sachant que s'ils le laissaient faire, le Ministère ne ferait qu'accepter de l'argent en échange de leur liberté. Sur ces mots, Dumbledore s'assura que tous puissent avoir un procès juste avec utilisation de Veritaserum, et que chacun surveillerait une possible corruption. Alors que les Aurors commençaient à sortir de la pièce, le vieux sorcier se tourna vers ses professeurs. Doucement, il leur dit ce qu'il voulait qu'ils fassent. Un instant plus tard, les seuls membres restant du corps enseignant se trouvant dans la Grande Salle furent Madame Pomfrey, Snape et Albus.

« Bon, allons dans mon bureau. C'est bien plus confortable qu'ici, et je pense que nos jeunes amis aimeraient prendre une bonne tasse de thé. »

L'infirmière grommela, elle aurait préféré les avoir tout de suite à l'infirmerie, mais après avoir travaillé autant d'années à Hogwarts, elle savait que discuter de ça avec le directeur était inutile.

Harry, à sa grande surprise, se retrouva dans les bras de son père.

« Papa ! Je peux marcher, tu sais. »

L'homme lui fit un sourire. « J'espère, après tout, je t'ai vu le faire assez souvent. »

Ignorant le regard incrédule qu'il reçut de son fils, il continua de marcher vers la sortie et vers le bureau du directeur. Sirius, Remus et Lily le suivirent, amusés par la grimace sur le visage du garçon même s'il ne faisait aucun effort pour se libérer de son père.

Une douce voix toucha son esprit, vibrant de joie. « Tu t'amuses en haut, frère ? »

La grimace sur le visage de Dragon ne changea pas, mais ses pensées étaient chaleureuses. « Oui, mais n'essayes même pas de dire quelque chose, frère, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils pensent que j'aime me faire porter. »

Le rire d'Hermione joignit celui de Griffin, mais Dragon eut de la chance puisqu'ils venaient d'atteindre le bureau du directeur avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre. Cela prit un peu de temps pour que tous puissent s'installer et que le thé soit servi, mais finalement, ils étaient prêts à expliquer ce qui s'était produit.

Après que Dumbledore les ait poussé à raconter ce qu'il s'était produit, Hermione commença à parler, expliquant comment ils s'étaient rapprochés de Snape lorsque Myrthle était apparue et avait expliqué ce qui se produisait.

« Nous avons décidé que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour en finir. Nous savions qui était l'espion au sein des Gryffindor et nous pensions que nous pouvions l'utiliser pour nous rapprocher de Voldemort. Connaissant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous avons penser qu'il marquerait Colin pour son aide, après tout, s'il avait marqué Peter Pettigrew, cela ne serait pas très surprenant pour Colin. Ayant décidé cela, Dragon partit rapidement, apparaissant à Hogwarts pour prendre la place de Colin alors que nous continuons notre recherche du professeur Snape et de son amie Auror. »

Un petit grommellement sortit du professeur aux cheveux noirs, Tonks n'était vraiment pas son amie. L'ignorant, Griffin continua son récit.

« Cela nous a pris un moment pour les trouver, ils s'étaient très bien dissimulés dans une cave, au cœur de la forêt. Lorsque nous avons réussi à les repérer, nous avons découvert qu'ils avaient tous deux été blessés, et qu'ils n'étaient pas en état de disparaître. Par chance, les larmes de Phoenix se sont rapidement occupées des blessures, et nous avons réussi à nous sortir de là très vite. Puisque nous ne savions pas si Voldemort avait déjà attaqué, nous sommes allés dans la Chambre des Secrets. Cela n'aurait fait aucun bien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sache que Snape était en sécurité au château. Nous avons attendu dans la Chambre jusqu'à ce que Harry nous y rejoigne, un Colin inconscient l'accompagnant. »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à son ami alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de thé et se retourna pour regarder Harry qui s'installait entre ses parents, lui disant d'un regard que c'était maintenant son tour de parler. Indiquant son accord, l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs se redressa et commença à parler.

« Cela fut en fait très facile de s'occuper de Colin. Le seul problème que j'ai rencontré fut de le trouver. Il avait quitté la salle commune pour chercher un endroit où il pourrait dormir en sécurité pour un moment. Je suis finalement tombé sur lui dans une pièce étrange, elle changeait à chaque fois que je pensais à quelque chose de nouveau. Après cela, il me fut facile de le figer et de l'amener dans la chambre. Le professeur Snape fut suffisamment gentil pour me donner un peu de Polyjuice pour que je puisse devenir Colin et réaliser ma partie du plan. Ce qui est arrivé ensuite, vous l'avez tous vu. »

Dumbledore acquiesça pensivement. « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Colin s'est retourné contre nous. C'était un si gentil garçon et il semblait tant t'aimer, Harry. »

Le garçon haussa des épaules. « Nous devrons lui demander. Myrthle pense que cela a quelque chose à voir avec la mort de sa sœur et je suis plutôt incliner à penser de même. La mort d'un être aimé couplée avec une mauvaise influence peut affecter n'importe qui. »

Tous acquiescèrent. Colin n'était pas le premier et ne serait certainement pas le dernier à prendre une mauvaise route à cause des émotions. Ils pouvaient seulement espéré, maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait disparu, que les choses reprendraient leur cours normale, et qu'ils pourraient continuer à vivre leurs vies en paix.

Snape, qui était resté jusqu'à maintenant silencieux, parla. « Et les outils que vous avez utiliser pour tuer Voldemort ? Ce sont de puissantes armes, si elles tombent entre de mauvaises mains… »

Avant que les adolescents n'aient pu répondre, une douce lueur commença à se former au-dessus d'eux et un phoenix brillant apparut. Il était bien plus grand que Fawkes ou bien la forme Animagus d'Hermione. Tous le regardèrent bouche bée alors qu'il s'installait sur le perchoir habituel de Fawkes les regardant ainsi en silence. Après une minute, une douce voix résonna dans leurs têtes.

« Les armes seront sous ma protection jusqu'au jour où elles seront nécessaires à nouveau. Espérons que cela n'arrivera pas mais on ne peut jamais savoir, et les ténèbres ne seront pas bannies parce que Lord Voldemort a disparu. »

Alors qu'il finissait son discours, la dague et la pierre d'âme apparurent devant lui et dans un grand éclair de lumière, elles disparurent. Au lieu de les rejoindre, le grand phoenix se tourna vers ses trois protégés. À voix basse, il leur parla pour que eux seul puissent l'entendre.

« Je suis fiers de vous, jeunes gens. Il est maintenant temps pour vous de vivre en paix, et souvenez-vous que vous ne serez jamais seuls puisque vous vous avez. » Le grand oiseau commença à briller. « Reposez-vous pour le moment, vous l'avez mérité. »

Griffin sentit ses paupières s'alourdirent. Il savait que leur mentor les poussait à dormir mais il s'en fichait pour le moment. Il était fatigué et la chaleur qui l'enveloppait était bien trop séduisante. Avec un grand bâillement, il posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son père et se glissa doucement dans un profond sommeil réparateur.

Les adultes regardèrent avec surprise les trois adolescents commençant à briller et fermer les yeux. En une minute, ils pouvaient dire qu'ils étaient endormis et la lueur finit par disparaître. Le silence fut brisé par le son mélodieux du phoenix, qui se traduisit en mots dans leurs esprits. Alors que sa voix avait auparavant été douce et gentille, elle était maintenant dure et glaciale.

« Je vais dire cela seulement une fois. Ne les trahissez plus jamais, si vous le faites, ils résisteront,et cette fois, ils pourraient vous battre s'ils le souhaitaient. Il est temps pour eux d'apprécier une paix si bien méritée. Laissez-les vivre le reste de leur enfance. »

Et, sans attendre de réponse, le magnifique oiseau disparut, laissant une audience stupéfiée derrière lui.

Encore profondément dans leurs pensées, ils amenèrent les trois adolescents à l'infirmerie où Madame Pomfrey les prit immédiatement en charge et jeta ainsi tout le monde dehors, après leur avoir ordonné de se laver et de manger quelque chose.

Tout se calma ensuite. Le trio resta à l'infirmerie pendant trois jours à leur grand énervement. Lorsqu'ils furent finalement autorisés à partir, chacun retourna dans sa famille, décidé à regagner l'amour et la confiance qui avaient autrefois existé entre eux, et sachant qu'ils ne seraient jamais seuls, peu importe la distance qui les séparait.

* * *

Et bien voilà, le dernier chapitre de La série Trahison est finit, J'espère que vous les avez aimé, et non, il n'y aura pas d'autres suites, en revanche si quelqu'undésire en écrire plus, il est libre de le faire, si vousm'avertissez (j'ai toujours adoré lire des variations de fic et moi aussi !) Cela fait quelques années que j'ai posté "La Trahison" pour la première fois, et j'aimerai tous vous remerciez pour touts les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé. 

Ce fut également un plasir pour moi de vous traduire cette série (se souvient du premier chapitre poster encore... beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé ) J'ai aimé recevoir toutes vos reviews, et je vous en remercie (pour nous deux ) et j'espère vous revoir sur d'autres fics (y'en a une bonne partie provenant de Polaris si cela vous intéresse)

Polaris et Leena !


End file.
